1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of interior lighting and in particular relates to light fixtures suitable for mounting under wall hung cabinets for illuminating an underlying counter surface.
2. State of the Prior Art
Counter light fixtures are available in various designs. Continued improvement remains desirable.